1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal unit having a built-in contactless IC card which deals with a plurality of services, and more particularly a portable terminal unit capable of restricting use of a contactless IC card on a service-by-service basis, using the function capable of concealing the existence of a data area in the contactless IC card on a basis of each service which uses the contactless IC card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contactless IC card includes an antenna therein, and transmits and receives data using a weak radio wave transmitted from an external terminal. The contactless IC card is appropriate to operation in such an environment as having a lot of vibration and dusts, because of being capable of processing without contacting to a read terminal, as opposed to a contact IC card. Further, because a troublesome work of inserting and detaching the card is not needed, the contactless IC card is adopted worldwide as a prepaid card for a railway, bus, or the like, which requires high-speed processing. Moreover, there are increased cases of use of the contactless IC card being adopted for electronic money, a staff identity card, etc.
Furthermore, in recent years, there has appeared a portable telephone terminal with a mounted contactless IC card, having a railway fare payment function (ticket examination function) and an electronic money function for shopping.
As described above, the contactless IC card can provide a plurality of services (such as the railway fare payment function and the electronic money function, which may be referred to as multiple applications) by a single contactless IC card, and data for each service can be managed in the single card. An individual access right can be set to each data, so as to enable each service to be operated independently.
In the official gazette of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-11-120264 (hereafter referred to as Patent document 1), an IC card having respective storage areas for respective uses of electronic money is disclosed. In the official gazette of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-9-204484 (hereafter referred to as Patent document 2), in an IC card separately managing electronic money information and purchase point information, there is disclosed a technique for authenticating use of the above information by means of a personal identification number. Also, in the official gazette of the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-10-340231 (hereafter referred to as Patent document 3), in an IC card capable of handling a plurality of services (functions), there is disclosed a technique for managing data for each service by means of authentication processing of a password, etc.
It is expected that use of portable telephone terminals including mounted contactless IC cards will become more and more popular. Consequently, security measures for the portable telephone terminals in the event of being left behind or stolen will become more important.
In the conventional security measures, when a user inhibits (locks) use of the contactless IC card mounted on the portable telephone terminal, it has been configured to make the contactless IC card unusable by shutting off the external power supply (provided inside the portable telephone terminal) to the contactless IC card. In this case, since the power supply to the contactless IC card is shut off, the entire services (functions) to be provided by the contactless IC card become unusable (an overall lock state).
FIG. 1 shows a diagram illustrating a lock operation in the conventional contactless IC card. A contactless IC card 12 mounted on a portable telephone terminal 10 communicates with portable telephone terminal 10 by wired communication. Portable telephone terminal 10 executes an application “Area 0 generation application” which generates, and refers to, an area 0 in contactless IC card 12, an application “Area 0 viewer” which refers to the area 0, and an application “Area 1 generation application” which generates, and refers to, an area 1. Here, the area 0 and the area 1 are areas for respectively storing data corresponding to different services. The “Area 0 generation application” is an application executing a service using the data stored in the area 0, while the “Area 1 generation application” is an application executing another service using the data stored in the area 1.
An area-0 reader/writer 20 reads and writes data from/to the area 0 in the contactless IC card, and an area-1 reader/writer 22 reads and writes data from/to the area 1 in the contactless IC card. When the contactless IC card is set to a use inhibition (locked) state, the entire services (applications) become unusable because the entire functions in the contactless IC card are suspended due to the shutoff of the power supply, as shown in the figure (the overall lock state).
In order to ensure the security, it is provable that the user ordinarily carries the portable telephone terminal by setting the contactless IC card to the use inhibition state. Here, in the configuration at present, when the contactless IC card is set to the use inhibition state, the entire services become unusable. This produces some inconvenience in usability because even a service not requiring inhibition of use has to be unlocked by means of a lock release operation prior to the use of the relevant service, and has to be locked again by means of a lock operation after the use.
In the aforementioned Patterned document 1, there is a disclosure in regard to inhibition of use (locking) on a basis of each storage area provided for each use. However, in order to afford the lock function, it is necessary to modify the IC card internally. Also, according to the above Patent documents 2 and 3, authentication processing is performed for each service use by the use of a personal identification number (or a password), and the relevant service becomes usable if the authentication is successful, which is not a state of inhibited use of a service. Therefore, the above method is relatively weak as a security measure.